


Prodigal

by Guinevak



Category: The Chronicles of Morgaine - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Drabble, Family, First Impressions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: Roh reconsiders.





	Prodigal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/gifts).



He was too young to remember much of aunt Ilel: a low clear voice spinning tales of an evening, quick graceful movements, fragrance. He had wept when she was taken, for he had loved the tales; but even those glimpses grew dim over time, and Roh would have said he had not known her.

Until he was facing Nhi Vanye, fierce and frightened and unflinching in a ring of swords. _If there is no honor at all in Chya, I shall be ashamed for that._

It was Ilel's very tone in that low rebuke; and his hatred died then, stillborn.

**Author's Note:**

> I figure Vanye had to have gotten his overactive imagination from _somewhere_...


End file.
